


Reminiscing

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, Love, Movie Night, Naked Cuddling, Nerdiness, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, The Princess Bride References, True Love, Trust, Underwear, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Day 6 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Past. Liam and Alexis have some time to themselves and decide to find out some little things about each other and their past, as they get deeper into their relationship.





	Reminiscing

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” Liam asked.

She'd pulled a Han Solo when they were on the Kett ship overridden by pirate zealots, so he had to ask the age-old question. Alexis snorted before she burst out laughing, shoving his bare shoulder playfully. Before Andromeda, if asked what his favorite and the best moment of his life was, he would’ve called up a memory from HUS-T1...but now it was this one. He stroked his fingers up and down her bare legs where they were draped over his lap as she grabbed a handful of popcorn; they were relaxing in her quarters wearing nothing but their underwear and trying to choose a movie while getting to know intimate little details about each other.

“That's a not a fair question; they’re in two different leagues--it’s fantasy versus science fiction, so my answer is both. Though you can’t go wrong with The Princess Bride...I know that whole movie word for word.” She smiled at him, sitting up and straddling him, her hands on either side of his face. “You’re sure you want to watch a movie? There are so many other things we could be doing right now.”

She stared down into his beautiful brown eyes, one hand stroking the stubble on his jaw. Her free hand was running back and forth across the smooth muscles of his chest as she brought her mouth down to his. Liam’s lips were full and warm against hers. His lips hungrily sought hers again, her lower lip disappeared between both of his, their breaths intermingling as they tried to draw breath without breaking for air, his other hand tangled itself in her hair, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull her closer. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her underwear clad body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue probed her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do inside her later.

It would take no time at all to strip them both down to nothing, but he caught her hand as it found his waistband, making her pout as he dragged it back up and held it over his heart.

“There will definitely be time for that later...right now I’m going to take my time, and learn everything there is to know about you.”

“God, you are the sweetest thing.” She kissed him softly, he shouldn’t be the only one learning things. “Fine, your turn: do you like to cook?”

“I can make pasta...does that count?”

Her eyes lit up as she grinned at him. “I love pasta.”

“If you’re lucky, I’ll make some for you one of these days, Vetra will just have to get me some resources first. Back in HUS-T1, once a week we’d have a group get together, and we'd all bring our best dishes, laughing and chatting for hours.”

“That sounds amazing--you guys were close. The Ryder clan was like that before Mom got sick, but after she was gone, Dad threw himself into finishing SAM...it was hard to even get a moment with him.” Alexis sighed, running her fingers through his curls, watching as they stretched out before snapping back into place.

“People grieve in different ways. My mum was in tears when she and dad came to say goodbye before I went into cryo. Dad didn't say a thing, just clapped me on the shoulder and left, but he was always quiet when he was upset; I learned to interpret it.” He smiled up at her, his finger typing furiously on his omnitool.

She grinned down at him as The Princess Bride began playing in the background, his attention focused on her instead of the movie; she still hadn't gotten off his lap. Not that he wanted her to, but her focus was his eyes instead of the film behind them. Her hips rubbed against his, eliciting a response from between her thighs where she was straddling him. The fact that he could pull up her favorite movie at the drop of a hat, had her wondering just how extensive his movie collection was.

Liam arched an eyebrow while smirking up at her, his hands caressing her bare sides and tickling her. The air around them on the couch crackled to life. She squirmed and he watched her eyes turn a glowing electric blue instead of their usual violet hue, her biotics flaring under his touch; it looked like she was bathed in blue flames, and it lit a fire in him. She gazed at him seductively from under half-lidded eyes, her long black lashes added to the smoldering temptress look she had going on. His breath hitched. Liam felt himself being drawn in and kissed her, feeling her melt against him and mold her body to his, a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips which set his blood at a low boil.

His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against his body until she felt every beat of his heart pulsing in time with her own as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. She shuddered involuntarily. Her voice as she let out a string of curse words, was nothing more than a breathy whisper as he clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, drawing a shaky breath from between Alexis’ lips. Spending forever and beyond with her was exactly what he wanted, more than anything. His hand slipped up in between them to cup her breast gently through her bra.

He could spend a lifetime touching her, kissing her, loving her and never have enough; love...that was what this was and he didn’t ever want to let her go, though if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to. He couldn't wait to learn everything about her. The wheels in his head were already turning as he realized what their next date should be; he’d require her help, but she wouldn't need to know what it was for, but he needed it to be special and perfect. She deserved that much.


End file.
